The Perfect Bait
by blonde22
Summary: Full summary inside, this is a spur of the moment story about BV, what happens when someone takes whats his? What lengths will he go to take it back? Might change the rating later.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, NOR DO I CLAIM TO OWN DB, DBZ, DBZK, OR DBGT. I ONLY USE THEIR CHARACTERS FOR OUR ENTERTAINMENT. THANKS!**

This story just came to me suddenly. I did not think I was going to be writing another fic so soon but hey ya never know! This is an AU because those are my favorites to write This takes place on Vegetasi, Bulma and Vegeta are together but must hide it from everyone to keep them both safe from a certain tyrant. She is from Earth but as a child her father sent her away to a planet nearby that he knew the King of, the King and Queen had no children of their own and so they took her in and raised her as their daughter after Mr. Briefs was killed. Bulma is not your average woman, she has beauty that far exceeds most, she is smart, strong willed and kind. Vegeta's father, servants, and closest people to him all know of Bulma and have sworn to take care of her and protect her at all cost. But what will happen of our beautiful princess is discovered and taken? What will our mighty prince do when he finds out that his mate had been kidnapped? Read more to find out!

**Vegetasi: Two days prior to Bulma's kidnapping**

Bulma was standing on her and Vegeta's private balcony watching the sunset. She had silent tears falling down her cheeks; a gust of wind blew her waist length hair out of its loose braid, she reached up to pull her hair back when someone had already done it for her.

"Bulma, you shouldn't be out here alone"

"I know Sire, I just-I needed to clear my head."

"Vegeta is almost finished his training and will want to eat. Are you ready to go, or would you like me to send Kakarot for you?"

"I need to freshen up a bit. Kakarot can escort me to dinner, I will be ready in fifteen minutes."

"I'll let him know, now please come inside my dear, we cannot risk you being seen."

"I'm sorry. I won't let it happen again."

King Vegeta nodded and left her to dress for dinner. Bulma let out a deep sigh, she wasn't ready for this, and she wasn't ready for the one man she's ever truly loved to be leaving in just a day to go to war against that evil tyrant. She didn't know how long he would be gone, or even if he would be back. She had heard stories of how monstrous and cold Frieza was. She was lucky enough to never have laid eyes on him; she would be the perfect bait to get Vegeta to do whatever he wanted. Bulma was always kept hidden in palace and was only allowed out at night as long as she had someone with her to sense power levels. She was usually never left alone unless she somehow managed to sneak away. While she loved Vegeta with all she had, she sometimes felt like a prisoner in her own palace. The day that Frieza is killed will be one of the happiest days of her life. No longer will she live as a prisoner, she will actually be able to go outside of the palace walls and explore the city, and go to the beach. Bulma was pulled from her thoughts from a knock at her door.

"Princess, it's time for dinner."

"I'm coming Kakarot."

Bulma opened her door and stepped out. She was wearing one of Vegeta's favorite dresses, it was a red off the shoulder floor length gown that hugged her curves and she had her hair out of the braid falling down her back, he did love her hair long. Vegeta said her loose curls and the color of her hair reminded him of the Vegetasi Ocean.

"Wow princess, you look beautiful!"

"Thank you, is Vegeta there yet?"

"Yes, he has some sort of box with him too but he won't tell me what it is. King Vegeta won't either."

"Well I'm sure he will tell us soon enough."

As the pair walked through the halls the guards and servants all bowed in respect at their future Queen, and the Prince's right hand. They arrived to the dining hall and the men that were seated at the table all stood until Bulma was seated. She sat in her chair next to Vegeta and turned and smiled to him. The Prince usually wears a permanent scowl around anyone else, but not with her. He smiled back and took her hand.

"You look lovely my princess."

"Thank you sire, I have missed you today"

"I'm sorry to keep you locked up, but we both know what would happen if I didn't. I cannot risk it. If I lose you Bulma, I lose everything."

"The feeling is mutual Vegeta. Please promise me you will come back. Kill that bastard and come home to me"

"I swear it woman"

Vegeta lifted her hand and kissed it gently. The rest of dinner was fairly boring, just the men talking war while Bulma listened. After what seemed like hours the couple said their good nights and went off to their private quarters. Bulma realized that this was going to be the last night they spent together in this room for a very long time. The tears welled in her eyes once again, once she was changed into her floor length white satin nighty the blue haired beauty wrapped her lush robe around her pale skin and went back to her balcony. She knew she was safe after dark alone, no one ever roamed around the palace after sunset.

"Why are you out here alone?"

"I-I thought you were bathing Vegeta and I just needed some fresh air. I never get to stand outside."

"I'm so sorry to have to do this to you, it will all be over soon I promise you. No more keeping you locked up and hidden."

"I know Vegeta"

"What's wrong?"

"Everything, I'm a prisoner in my own palace by my own husband because of that sadistical bastard Frieza that you, my husband and my life are going to war against tomorrow and this is the last time that we will be alone together, the last time in our chambers, Vegeta you have to come back to me!"

Bulma fell into his arms shaking with pure fear that she might never see her prince again. Vegeta held her tight and kissed her head.

"Calm yourself, I will come back. I am the Prince of all Saiyans woman. I'm no weakling."

"I love you Vegeta"

That's it for Chapter 1! Tell me what ya think…should I go on or not?


	2. Chapter 2

**Usual Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! You all are wonderful! We left Vegeta and Bulma on the balcony of their room.**

Vegeta pulled away from her and cupped her delicate face in his hands. She refused to look in his eyes; she knew what those eyes did to her.

_Flashback*_

It was those eyes she saw when her home was attacked. She and her Step parents were in the throne room when it happened. This large green lizard looking man burst into the doors with a menacing grin.

"Well, well what do we have here? My dear King and Queen when did you have a child?"

"Zarbon, you have no business with our people, why are you here?"

"Because Lord Frieza wants your planet, it seems it will be a nice resort spot."

"What! We are a planet of peace and have never been on his radar! He can NOT have my planet"

"There is no question, you see as we speak his soldiers are landing here to start the purge. You all will die"

Zarbon lifted his hand and shot a ball of ki through the King's heart. Bulma let out a scream and rushed to her step fathers side when her mother grabbed her.

"Bulma, please listen to me, go to my chambers, there is a box under my bed with your name on it. You must take it and run, get away from here."

"Mother what's going on?"

"Frieza is going to kill all of us, your real father, when he sent you to us, he sent some of your mother's belongings for you to have. Please Bulma run, now!"

"Your turn little Queen! Then I'll get that gorgeous daughter of yours to be my personal slave. A beauty like hers is beyond any I've seen before."

"MOTHER NOOO!"

"PLEASE DARLING RUN NOW!"

Bulma took off through the palace, she grabbed the box and opened it, inside was a small locket and a letter. She grabbed them and ran as fast as her legs would move. Bulma was looking behind her to make sure no one had been following her when she ran into something solid. Falling back she looked up to see a man standing over her with flame like black hair. He looked down in her eyes and she nearly passed out. Those onyx eyes of his, made her feel things she's never felt before. She saw something in them, something that she just couldn't figure out, she had to tear her gaze from his.

"Are you alright girl?"

"Who-who are you? Are you going to kill me like the others did to my parents?"

"No, you are quite wrong, I'm here to save you Princess."

"What? Who are you?"

"I am Prince Vegeta, Prince of the-"

"Saiyans"

"So you've heard of me?"

"I have, my parents told me that if anything bad ever happened to seek out the Saiyan empire and King Vegeta. They said that I'd be safe."

"Indeed, now let me help you off the ground, we have to get you out of here."

_End flashback*_

"Woman, look at me."

"What?"

"I saved you once didn't I?"

"Yes"

"I swear I will do it again, now come inside I've got something for you."

Bulma slowly followed Vegeta inside, she watched him walk to his dresser and pick up a wooden box. _That must be the box Kakarot was talking about, I wonder what's in it. _Vegeta saw her curious look and smirked at her. He knew that the wheels in that brain were turning. Although she'd never figure out what's in the box.

"Woman, don't even try, you'll never guess. In this box are the crown jewels for the Queen of Vegetasi, they belonged to my mother, and now they belong to you. When I return we will have your public coronation as my mate and the Princess of Vegetasi."

"They, oh my, they are simply beautiful Vegeta. I've never seen anything so breath-taking"

"They are gems that you can only find on our planet, but there is something else Bulma, when I saved you that day you dropped this while running, and forgive me please but I read it and feel now is the best time for you to know the truth."

"YOU READ MY LETTER! FROM MY BIRTH MOTHER!"

"Bulma, watch your tongue, while you are my mate I am still your crown Prince damn it! And I told you that you weren't ready to know the truth yet."

"Who the hell do you think you are to tell me when I'm ready to know something? You really crossed a line here Vegeta, give me the letter and leave."

"You will NOT be by yourself woman, you know this! Why must you always test my patience!"

"Vegeta, .now."

Vegeta growled at her but turned and stormed out of the room slamming their massive wood doors. He spotted Radditz walking down the hall and grabbed him by the armor.

"Get in there and guard that infuriating woman!"

"Uh-um yes sire, right away"

Radditz opened the door and walked into the room, keeping his distance from the fuming princess. He had seen her episodes when she's this angry and he wanted no part in it. While she wasn't the strongest she sure was feared.

"Your highness, his majesty has asked me to keep you company during his absence. I will wait here until you need any assistance."

"Wha? Oh thanks Radditz, I'll just be outside at my sitting table, you are going to have to follow I'm sure."

Bulma walked to her balcony in a daze and sat down in one of her elegant chairs. She placed the letter on the table just staring at it. Maybe Vegeta was right, he always knew what was best for her, he had saved her live, and while they became best friends, they both fell in love. It didn't take them very long, Bulma had been living there a mere 8 months before the relationship started. They were mated by the time she was 19. Vegeta was 21. Vegeta rescued her from the now Frieza Planet 7722569 when she was only 16. Lucky for her too, that nasty Zarbon wanted her for himself. That's why she had to be kept hidden as well, he knew her, he knew of her rare beauty and knew he would surely tell Frieza. Her mind was racing and finally she decided to just read it and forgive Vegeta, he's never hurt her before or steered her in the wrong direction.

_Dear Bulma,  
If you are reading this letter then things did not go the way I had planned. I'm so sorry you had to be raised without a mother. I love you very much my sweet baby girl. I have been very sick for a long time and I just don't think I will make it much longer. You are only a year old now dear but you're so smart, and so pretty. I know that you will grow into a wonderful woman Bulma. I must warn you, our beauty is very rare my dear and many men will seek you out just have you as a trophy. Do not let this happen to you, I married your father for love when my family was disproving of it. Honey what I'm about to say is not easy, we are not Earthlings, well you are half. I come from a planet that was destroyed many years ago by Lord Frieza and I fear he may be coming here next. Bulma, your hair and eyes are as blue as the ocean for a reason, on your 21 birthday your full powers will be revealed. I cannot tell you too much because I'm not even sure myself what they might be, and with you being half human I don't know how that will change things. I fear my time is running out, if my guess is right part of your power will be water control, I just don't know with your human side. Your father has formed an alliance with the King and Queen on planet Stromes, if anything happens to either of us you will be sent there to live with them. They are truly wonderful friends to us. Mind your manners, listen to what the Queen tells you and grow into the extraordinary woman I know you are. I love you my beautiful baby girl. I always will._

_ Love always and forever,_

_ Mom_

Bulma wiped the tears from her eyes and turned to Radditz

"Princess, are you alright?"

"Get me the prince"

"Right away"

Radditz contacted Vegeta on his scouter and let him know of the princess's condition. The Saiyan prince arrived in a matter of minutes. He stepped onto the balcony and when she turned to look at him her eyes filled with sadness had turned aquamarine. He had never seen that happen to her before, her eyes were always bright blue like sapphires shining in the sun. Before Vegeta could think Bulma was in his arms holding onto him tightly.

"I'm so sorry Vegeta"

**AN: LONGEST chapter yet! Tell me what ya think so far! I'm actually really liking where this story is going! It went from just a random idea I had to a story and it might be a really long one too, we shall see! **


	3. Chapter 3

**USUAL DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING INVOLVING THE DB WORLD**

The couple made up and went inside to prevent Bulma from catching a cold. She was shivering from the wind gusts.

"Vegeta, what do you think my powers will be?"

"How should I know? We still have another year to find out."

"I want the rest of the night to be just me and you, no more interruptions my prince, you leave me in the morning for the war and I want to spend every moment I can with you, especially since I can't go see you off."

"If you spend the evening with me alone, you should know what's going to happen"

"Oh I do hope so! We really should be careful Vegeta, we agreed no heirs to the throne until after I can be seen in public. But please don't let that stop you tonight!"

"Way to ruin the mood woman. I'm getting some wine, want some?"

"Oh yes please!"

"Your mother, she mentioned that you and her, had the same beauty and how rare it was, do you know why?"

"Um no dumbass she died before I could even remember her face. I wish I knew what she looked like. The locket that was given to me is stuck and I can't open it. I've never been able to open it, it need some sort of key I think."

"Perhaps that will open when your powers come."

"Hm, maybe, that would seem logical."

The royals sat up and talked all night about what her powers might be, how the war was going to end, how they were going to travel all over Vegetasi once they are free from Frieza. They laughed together, and Bulma cried, they had spent much of the night in bed together Vegeta realized that the sun was beginning to peak up over the horizon. He pulled Bulma closer to him and held her tight. He was going to miss this woman deeply. He still was trying to wrap around the idea of having someone that is truly devoted to him and love him, he wasn't the type to get mated and fall in love, but somehow she broke down his wall and turned his life upside down. He didn't mind, he adored her and will lay down his own life for her without a second thought. She was his life now, she is his princess and his responsibility to love, honor, and protect her. His pride was swelling knowing that he finally had something in his life that mattered more than just the trill of a good fight. Bulma lay in a peaceful trance in her mate's arms.

"Bulma, it's almost time"

"Shhhh don't ruin this"

"Woman, I have to meet my soldiers."

"Please just stay a little while longer, we can eat one last meal together and then I'll see you off from here, I promise I won't go outside"

"I will call the servants in, go get a bath"

"Okay"

As she got out of bed and walked to their bathroom Vegeta watched her every step. There was a wrenching pain in his chest. He did not think it was going to be this hard to leave her behind. He only hoped that she would be safe without him by her side. His father was strong and a great warrior but he was not even close to Vegeta's strength, not one Saiyan was. He is the strongest of his race and if he could not defeat Frieza and protect the woman, then no one can. After thirty minutes Bulma emerged from her changing room dressed in an elegant long sleeve off the shoulder pale green gown. She waltzed over to the box laying on her vanity and pulled out the jewels Vegeta had given to her. Turning her head to smile at her prince she placed the necklace and earrings in her jewelry box for safe keeping. She couldn't wear them until her coronation as Princess of Vegetasi. She did however still place her silver band crown across her forehead and let her hair fall around her. Vegeta was behind her instantly pulling back her hair placing gentle kisses along her neck and shoulders.

"My dear if you keep that up you will surely be late to the ship"

"I wish I could, I must go now"

"Vegeta, be safe okay? Kick his ass and come home to me."

"Hn"

Bulma stood and kissed him deeply, she poured everything she had into that kiss to make sure that he knew what he had to come back to. Pulling apart gasping for air they just looked into each other's eyes. Each seeing things that were not spoken by words, but by the way they lovingly gazed at each other. With one last embrace, Bulma adjusted his cape and sent him on his way. She was ready to break down again and did not want him to see it. She kept a smile on her face as he disappeared through their double doors. No sooner did he leave Radditz entered her quarters. She knew he had been instructed to watch her carefully. The woman was smart and had snuck away from her previous guards countless times. Radditz just happened to be smarter than those and she had yet to get the better of him.

"Princess, you doing okay"

"I'll be alright, the future Queen to the Saiyan kingdom must be strong and support her people in all affairs of love and war"

"Spoken like a true Saiyan, except the love part, we don't love"

"Oh you love, you just don't like to admit it"

Bulma smirked at him and sat down in her living area. Radditz joined her and picked up a book and began to read while the princess picked up her latest painting to finish it. They both soon felt the rumble of the army departing the planet. She let out a deep sigh and looked to her window.

"He's the fiercest warrior I know, he will kill Frieza and come back to you"

"I know, hey Radditz"

"Yeah"

"Thank you, for not only being such a loyal body guard, but for being such a good friend to me. I get so lonely being cooped up in here all the time"

"I know how ya feel, I'm cooped up with you"

"Ha ha yeah I guess your right"

Many hours had passed since the army left and it was now dark outside. She was safe to sit out and enjoy the warm spring evening and watch the stars. Unbeknownst to her someone was watching. Bulma suddenly got a chill down her spine and stood to go grab her robe when she felt someone press against her backside.

"Radditz that's not funny, you scared me"

As she turned to separate herself from the other body her eyes widened in fear, before she could let out a scream the hand flew to her mouth. The green faced man leaned in close to her face to whisper in her ear.

"I've found you little one, thought you could escape me?"

Zarbon sent a blow to the right pressure point on her shoulder sending her into the darkness. No one ever heard a thing as he took to the sky with his prize over his shoulder.

"Lord Frieza sure will be thrilled to have you my dear princess"

**Two chapters in one day! Man I'm on a roll! I'm actually also writing chapter 4 that might be up today too! I want to say thanks again to blueflower1594, Shookones, rychefan, and BardockWifey for your reviews to the story so far! Keep em coming, they help motivate me to write!**


	4. Chapter 4

**USUAL DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING INVOLVING THE DB WORLD**

Zarbon arrived on his ship and placed an unconscious Bulma on his bed. He knew she would be safest in his own room instead of in a cell, and let's be frank here, she is far too beautiful to be placed in a common cell. The green reptile pressed the call button on his intercom and the screen lit up to show Frieza smirking at him.

"Oh my Zarbon, to what do I owe the pleasure? Have you executed the monkey prince already?"

"No my Lord, but I do have something that will aid you in your quest"

"And that is?"

Moving away from the screen, Frieza saw the blue haired beauty on Zarbons bed.

"And who is that? She is simply exquisite!"

"She, my Lord is Prince Vegeta's mate."

"Oh that is simply wonderful Zarbon! The perfect bait! We all know he will not stand for this and will seek her out. Oh ha ha ha this is wonderful! Bring her to me immediately!"

"Yes sir"

The general turned to the woman on his bed and smiled, this was going to be magnificent. He had the one thing the prince truly treasured, at first he did not believe the rumors but when his informant told him of her beauty and coloring Zarbon knew who she was. She was the princess from the planet he was sent to purge four years ago. She had beauty that was matched by no woman he had ever seen. Her eyes were memorizing and those full red lips, oh how he wanted to taste them. Shaking his head of those thoughts knowing how displeased his Lordship would be if he harmed a single hair on her head he walked out of his room punching in the lock code. The ship docked in Frieza's main base ship hours later. Lucky for them the cloaking device had worked and Prince Vegeta had no idea how close he had been to them. The princess was still passed out and he cradled her in his arms but she was wearing a long cape with a hood pulled over her face, he did not want any of his men to see the prize that lay in his arms. Moments later they arrived in Frieza's throne room.

"My Lord, I have the girl"

"Goodie! Now wake her up. I wish to speak with our little prisoner"

"Yes sire"

Zarbon shook her gently and Bulma began to stir and her eyes slowly fluttered open, she looked around in horror with the previous memories floating back to her.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty, I do hope you had a nice trip"

"Where am I? Where is my guard?"

"You are on my ship Princess, your mine now. That little monkey will be so pleased to see we have you"

"He's going to rip you apart!"

Bulma spat through grit teeth. She was praying to the Gods that Vegeta was on his way to save her.

"HA ha ha ha charming little wench you are! Zarbon, bring her closer to me"

Bulma fell to her knees in front of Frieza from the sheer force of the push. The lizard grabbed her hair pulling her head back to expose her neck to him.

"My my how delightful, he indeed took you as his mate, Zarbon, do you see that mark on her neck?"

"Yes, it was not there when I first saw her 4 years ago"

"Of course not you idiot! The prince marked her as his, this is just too perfect! Have my men contact Vegeta's ship. I'm sure he is just dying to know about our little treasure we have here!"

"Right away Lord Frieza"

Frieza traced the side of her face with his long tail making her cringe. She was trying with all her strength to pull away but it was clearly not working. Roughly pulling her up from the floor he led her out of his throne room and into a large elegantly decorated room.

"This will be your room for the remainder of your stay, I will send in servants to have you dressed and bring you back to me. Try not to miss me while I'm gone"

Leaning in close he kissed her cheek and left. Moments later servants came rushing in the room dressing her in a two piece dress that did not leave much to the imagination. The top was white with silver metal detailing at the bottom of the top that ended right under her breasts, it had long pieces of fabric on either side of her arm connected by silver arm bands. The bottom was designed almost in the same way as the top, sheer white fabric with slits up either side revealing her long creamy legs. Stuck in utter shock she didn't notice that they placed a collar around her neck with a chain attached until they pulled on it leading her out of the room. They entered the throne room once again and the evil lord turned his head with a large grin on his face. He was obviously quite pleased with her attire.

"Even more ravishing that I could have ever dreamed, as soon as I kill Vegeta you are all mine"

"You will NEVER win! He's going to kill you!"

"Oh look there he is now, hand me her chain"

The servant handed the chain over to Frieza who pulled her hard beside him causing her to lose balance and fall to her knees once again at his feet.

"Hello Vegeta, I seem to be in possession of something that used to belong to you"

"VEGETA! HELP ME!"

"BULMA! WHAT! HOW DID YOU?"

"SILENCE! Now as I was saying, she used to belong to you, but you see after I murder you in front of her she is going to be mine. I do see why you kept her hidden so well, she is quite the prize"

"Frieza I swear I will rip you limb from limb when I find you!"

"OH how intriguing, you think you can kill me? You are far more foolish than I thought!"

" .GO!"

Frieza pulled at her chain once more, this time pulling her flush against his body, the lizard leaned in and pulled Bulma's head to his and smashed his cold lips to hers. She tried fighting him off but her hands were also chained. Vegeta became blind with rage his power just kept rising.

"My word she tastes delicious! Mmmmm, I'll have to have some more of you later my dear. Now Vegeta, here is my location. Come find me."

With that the lizard lord cut the transmission and turned his attention to a crying Bulma at his feet. He was smiling with sheer delight at the pain he was causing the Prince.

"Come now Princess, do not cry. I promise to give you more later, however, now I must prepare for the battle. Your little princey will not find us for year. The imbecile didn't even realize how long it would take to reach my ship. You see mine is much more advanced than his so I can move faster than any ship in the galaxy. Pity, well darling I will see you soon."

Frieza again crashed his lips to hers, this time letting his hands roam her exposed flesh. Bulma wiggled and screamed into his mouth. With a wicked laugh he turned leaving her crumble to the ground, snapping his fingers servants again rushed to her leading her back to the room. All alone now she finally had time to think, she had to come up with a plan of escape, but how when Frieza would never let her out of his sight unguarded. Perhaps she could fool him into thinking she was going to play along with his little game. Could she be convincing enough though, that was the problem. Well She had plenty of time to prefect her plan and work on her acting skills.

"Vegeta, please hurry. I'm so scared!"

**Holy crap I'm on a roll today! **


	5. Chapter 5

**USUAL DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING INVOLVING THE DB WORLD**

Six months had passed since her kidnapping, she stopped resisting so much and slowly fell into a routine. Each time she was in Frieza's presence she would sway her hips a little more, bat her long thick lashes at him, smile slightly. She was noting how much it was working. He let her have little freedoms here and there and never pushed himself on her anymore. They were dining together one night when Zarbon came into the room giving word that Vegeta's ship was only a week away, earning a gasp of surprise from Frieza, he noted that Vegeta's tech must have upgraded the ship to travel faster. Using all the strength she had Bulma's face remained emotionless. Frieza took note that she did not seem excited and smiled at her. He dismissed Zarbon and turned his attentions once again to the goddess in front of him.

"Are you not happy that he is coming my dear? Or have I changed your mind in ruling as my Queen?"

"Your lordship, you make quite the offer for a girl, I must say I am greatly flattered. I've never been showered with so many gifts and treasures my Lord. You are far too kind to me"

"Only the finest things for you my pet, I want to show you the way you could be treated if you accept my offer"

Bulma slowly stood from her seat and seductively walked over the white and pink man before her. She knelt down next to him and leaned in letting her large breasts fall over the arm of his chair, gaining quite the look from Frieza she inwardly smirked. Bulma looked into his eyes and smiled at him.

"I am grateful Lord Frieza for all of your generosity. You have kept your promise to not harm me while I'm here, and have not tried to force yourself upon me. I just wanted to thank you"

She took her hand running it up and down his cool arm. Her plan was working and she was loving it. At least her beauty would come in handy here. He was looking into her eyes and lost all train of thought. He just stared into the blue oceans before him.

"I have a request for his lordship"

"Anything my dear, just ask it"

"Will you give me more time to think, an offer like this cannot be taken lightly. I want to make sure I make the right decision my Lord"

He loved how she would say my Lord, it made his lower region swell, that woman did things to him that no one else ever had. Her voice was sweet and sultry, her body was curved in all the right places, her hair now fell to her waist in waves, and those eyes could melt any man that dare look into them. He made his mind up right there. He would have her by his side, no one else would ever touch her, he would kill anyone who dare.

"I'm sorry my dear but I must deny your request. You see I made up your mind for you, you will be mine, no man shall ever touch you again, you will be by side and I shall be the envy of every man in the universe!"

Bulma stepped back and gasped, perhaps she had taken it too far with him. She was sure he would agree to her, she needed to bide her time until Vegeta arrived. All she could do now was comply with whatever he said until her mighty prince saved her.

"Yes my Lord, whatever you wish"

"Well you have turned into the perfect little pet, I dare say that you have melted my heart of ice and I am taken by you. This is marvelous; we will be the most powerful beings in the entire universe!"

Bulma forced a smile at him, he lifted her into his lap and began to pet her hair.

"Such beautiful hair, so much like silk"

"Thank you"

Frieza leaned into her back laying light kisses alone her back, neck and shoulders. The captured beauty was trying her best not to move or flinch. She could not give away a hint of distaste or her plans were ruined. When his hands moved from her hair to her arms, he lightly gazed his hands over her chest making his way lower and lower to her thighs, that's when she froze.

"My lord, I'm quite tired, may I be dismissed please?"

Stopping his ministrations on her toned legs he released her sending her on her way to her private room. As soon as she was inside Bulma went right to the shower to wash herself of him. The week had come that Vegeta was to arrive and Frieza was sending for her less and less which she did not mind at all. Bulma was growing very anxious waiting for her mighty Saiyan prince to whisk her away and take her back home to their palace. One day while Bulma was working on bushing out her long locks a servant came in the room telling her she must hurry that Lord Frieza needed her right away. As Bulma stood up the collar was again placed around her neck and chains bound her hands. This could only mean one thing, HE was here, finally Vegeta had come to save her from this hell. She was rushed into the throne room and spotted Frieza and Zarbon, before she could react Zarbon turned and grabbed the chain connected to her collar pulled her roughly to Frieza, that's when she saw him. His face was hardened into a scowel, his eyes roamed her body for any injuries.

"Prince Vegeta, I do believe you know my future queen"

"SHE IS MINE!"

Frieza's tail wrapped around her waist and pulled her flush with his body. Bulma's skin crawled but she held tight to her game. Frieza's face turned into an evil grin when he saw the prince's reaction to him touching Bulma, that's when Frieza pulled her in for a deep kiss, the blue haired beauty gasped in shock and her eyes wide, that's when the tyrants tongue slipped inside her mouth, his hands roaming all over her body, this time she tried to pull away and he wouldn't let her, his grip got tighter on her body leaving marks already. Vegeta snapped and let out a dangerous growl.

"Get your slimy hands off my mate NOW!"

"HA ha ha ha ha oh poor Vegeta, you see, she is mine now and has agreed to it herself"

"You're lying! Get down here and fight me you coward!"

"Oh no I do not lie Vegeta, she has agreed to be my queen and I must say she is a treasure, I do enjoy tasting her lips and letting my hands roam her perfect body. Mmmm perhaps after I kill you today I will finally take her in my chambers and claim her as I've wanted to do for so long"

"No"

"Bulma, my love what's wrong?"

"I will NEVER let you touch me that way! I have been acting this entire time trying to stay alive and safe until Vegeta arrived. I hate you, you are monster! I will never marry you!"

Vegeta smirked at his mate, her fierce personality rivaled only by his own. What happened to her next he was not prepared for, Frieza slapped her across the face knocking her to the ground and in a flash was on top of her with her long legs spread on either side of him and her slender arms still bound together at the wrists were now above her head. She was shaking with fear; Frieza has never shown any violence toward her. She knew she really must have struck a nerve.

"VEGETA!"

He went to lunge forward when he was halted by a ki ball formed in Frieza's hand pointing at her face. Bulma looked into Frieza's eye helplessly, silently begging him not to end her life.

"Well it seems you are in a predicament aren't you my love? Now what choice will you make, will you agree to come willingly with me as my queen, or will I have to force you right here and right now in front of your Prince, although he just might enjoy hearing you scream my name as I'm thrusting in and out of you"

As he said the final part his tail slowly went up her right leg and dipped between rubbing against her core. The princess's eyes shot open and she looked to Vegeta. Something inside of him just snapped, an immense amount of power began surging through his veins, his aura turned from blue, to black to gold all while the lizard bastard had his woman pinned underneath him touching and kissing her, laughing sadistically. Bulma watched in awe as her mate's body had transformed, his jet black hair now gold, his beautiful onyx eyes were now the color of Earth's sky. Moments later Frieza stopped what he was doing and turned to look at the Saiyan prince, his own eyes widened in fear feeling the power emulating off Vegeta.

"Wha-what are you?"

"I Frieza, am something you fear the most. The sleeper has awakened, I am crown Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans and now the legendary warrior Super Saiyan, now . . "

"I'll still kill you where you stand boy"

"Do it, I dare you"

"Kakarot, get the Princess out of here, I have some business to take care of"

"She does not leave this room Vegeta"

The tyrant went to move to grab Bulma and shield himself with her when she was gone, he looked over to see her in Vegeta's arms. Seeing the look on his face Vegeta's smirk turned into a smile, the golden prince looked to Bulma and kissed her. All of a sudden blue ribbons of water began to surround the couple. Bulma pulled back and was watching in amazement. She moved away from Vegeta and the water followed her, this time completely engulfing her, when the water subsided Bulma was on all fours breathing heavy with a smile on her face.

"What the hell did you do to her Vegeta!"

"SHUT UP FRIEZA"

"Vegeta, my-my powers, there here, and early, it's like you've awoken that dormant power inside of me."

The now water goddess turned towards Frieza and moved her hands around to see that he was being covered by water, because of his outer temperature the water began to freeze rendering him immobile for the moment. She smiled and went back to Vegeta kissing him again, she then turned to Kakarot and knodded.

"Get her as far away from here as possible"

"Sure thing Vegeta, we will meet you back home"

"Now Frieza, about that ass kicking I was about to give you…I do believe we have wasted enough time talking, are you ready to die?"

**Please tell me if you like, or if I could improve on anything, also fair warning, I suck at writing fight scenes, I just can't do it so next chapter will be the showdown bbbuuuutttt I'm not gonna go into detail about it. **


	6. Chapter 6

So sorry for the long wait between the last update, we all know how life can get sometimes. Anyway here it is and again I suck at fight scenes so I wont go into detail about it.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN IT **

* * *

The blue haired water goddess turned to look at her mate one last time before Kakarot pulled her out of the room. Now with her gone Vegeta could fully focus on killing Frieza without her distracting him. The mighty Saiyan prince cocked his head to the side and wore his trademark smirk. Frieza looked pitiful, he knew he was going to die no matter how hard he fought and it showed by the look on his face.

"Well Vegeta, I do have one little trick up my sleeve, but you see you won't know what it is until I'm already dead."

"Then maybe I'll just have to keep you alive, you call your bluff"

"Oh I'm not bluffing dear prince"

"ENOUGH!"

Vegeta phased in front of Frieza and landed a powerful blow to the face causing the tyrants head to snap to the side. He recovered quickly and tried landing multiple hit on Vegeta. The Super Saiyan easily dodged and countered each hit Frieza sent. The fight wasn't fair by means of strength and Frieza knew that Vegeta was only toying with him, there was no way that he could win this fight, that's why he had a plan B set up.

"Oh Vegeta, I do wish you'd heed my warning, you see the moment—that you turned super—I had come up with a plan"

"What are you sputtering about? I can kill you right now with very little effort Frieza"

Before the tyrant could speak again Kakarot burst through the doors bloody and barely able to stand.

"What the hell Kakarot?"

"Ve-vegeta, she's gone"

"WHAT!?"

Vegeta's power again started to skyrocket. Frieza began to laugh from his position on the floor.

"I told you I have a plan B Vegeta. I never bluff. You kill me, and you'll never see her again."

Vegeta grabbed Frieza by the throat and pulled him eye level letting a very dangerous sounding growl emit from his chest.

"Where is she? TELL ME NOW!"

"I'd rather not."

Vegeta punched the lizard in the face knocking him unconscious and threw his body to Kakarot.

"We are going back to the ship, and when we get there you had better be ready to tell me everything that happened!"

"Vegeta, I did all I could, they had some gun that shot us both and when I woke up she was gone."

"Who took her?"

"Zarbon"

Vegeta sat in the pilot chair and ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't believe this was happening again. He had made a promise to always protect her and kill Frieza so she would never be a prisoner again, and where is she now? A prisoner again but this time with Zarbon, his beautiful mate may never know what freedom is actually like. He had failed her.

"Vegeta"

"What"

"I'm sorry, I tried my best, she means a lot to me too and I will do anything I can to help you get her back."

Vegeta flew at his captain with everything he had and slammed him against the wall.

"She is my mate Kakarot, I failed her, I trusted someone else to get her off the ship safely. I should have known you'd be too weak to do it!"

A loud slap sent Vegeta flying against the opposite wall, this time he was pinned under Kakarot.

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME VEGETA! She was my best friend, everyone that ever came in contact with her loved her, you are not the only one hurting over this so do not sit there and play the martyr with me! We WILL get her back and we WILL kill anyone that gets in our way!"

"Get off me fool and go lock Frieza up in the cell. I've got a phone call to make."

The taller Saiyan took the limp body of Frieza to the cell that was designed to hold someone of his power. Vegeta turned to the video screen and pressed a few buttons waiting for it to come to life.

"Ah Vegeta, I see you've found that I have your little princess?"

"Your master turned you over to me in exchange for his life. I am coming for you."

"She is quite the troublemaker, I've had to keep her heavily sedated, her strength has grown since her powers showed up. I will make a deal with you"

"You harm one hair on her head and I will rip you limb from limb!"

"Here is my proposal, her in exchange for your entire empire."

"You can't be serious!"

"Oh I am deadly serious, you see I have something you care deeply for and well I just want to rule over all of you monkeys so what do you say? I believe it is a fair trade!"

"No deal"

Zarbon's sly smile turned into one of pure shock. He could not believe what Vegeta had just said to him. He was so sure the Prince's possessive nature would have taken over completely. Frieza had assured him that he'd take the bait. What was going through his head?

"No deal? You don't want your princess back?"

"Not if it means giving up my empire"

Zarbon was furious and ended all communication with the prince. He turned to one of his men and ordered they bring Bulma to him. Moments later they were dragging her in by the chains that were bounding her.

"Well princess, I tried to make a deal with your prince but he didn't bite. It seems his empire means more to him than you do"

"As it should, he is a true royal and knows that no matter what our people will always come first."

The green faced man was so annoyed he actually slapped her, all her time spent a prisoner on Frieza's ship she was rarely ever hit. She tried to use her powers but nothing happened, the chains must somehow be cutting off her abilities.

"Slap me again and Vegeta will tear your heart out of your chest and shove it down your throat!"

"My dear, that's if he can find us."

"He will, I can promise you that. He will find us."

* * *

Sorry so short but I felt like I should at least update something for you guys! R&R


	7. Chapter 7

So sorry for my very late update, I promise I did not abandon this story. I have no excuse for you as to why it's taken so long. But enough of my talking, here is the next installment.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any part of the DBZ world. I wish I did but I don't.**

* * *

Bulma had been kept in chains and in that awful skimpy outfit. She hated it, Zarbon would just stare at her and lick his lips smiling. He wanted her and she knew it. He made it quite clear. She was forced to join him for meals three times a day and sit at his side for meetings, although he made her wear a collar that cut off her speech most of the time, he let her free for their meals together.

"My beautiful Bulma, please try and cheer up. Have I not kept my promise and left you unharmed?"

"I will not cheer up until Vegeta is ripping you limb from limb."

"Sweetheart, I told you he will not find us. Soon enough you will learn to love me. I hated seeing Frieza touch you, it made my skin crawl. A woman like yourself should be with a man like me. Strong, powerful, handsome, and a prince, be my Queen Bulma"

"Never, you ask me that every night, and every night I answer you the same way. When will get the hint I will never marry you, I will never love you, I will never even like you."

Zarbon's face fell and he let out a sigh. He had to find a way to make her love him. Perhaps she just needed a little more freedom, or a gift to take her mind off things.

"Bulma, would it make you happy if I gave you more freedom?"

"It would thrill me to have my full freedom, let me go Zarbon please! I miss my mate, my home, my people, if you care about me like you say then please, please let me go!"

"I cannot do that Bulma, you know that. You have put me under your spell."

"I have no powers anymore Zarbon. Your chains have made sure of that. How long am I going to stay locked in chains and forced to wear a collar to silence me? It's been two months already"

"My dear, until you learn your place and realize that I will never let you go and you do not use your powers to escape."

Bulma sighed and looked to her food. She knew it was useless. She had thought for sure Vegeta would have come for her by now. It's been two months, almost three and still no sign of him. He had to find her, Vegeta was the strongest man in the universe now and would never give up his search for her.

* * *

Vegeta was sitting in his office staring at the maps sprawled out in front of him, Frieza had been no help in telling him where Zarbon was taking her so Vegeta ended his life. He would not give up his search for her. He knew she was out there and he enlisted the help of all the allied planets in his empire. Hundreds of ships were out searching for her it was only a matter of time until they were found, Zarbon murdered by his hand and his princess by his side again.

"Prince Vegeta, pardon the interruption, but your father is calling for you sire."

"Hn. I will be there momentarily."

The soldier bowed to his prince and left the room to relay the information to his king. Vegeta watched at his back disappeared and lowered his head in defeat. He had to find her, he had to. Dark circles were forming under his eyes, and he looked like he had not slept nor ate in days. Truth be told he hasn't. He walked into the room with the large video screen showing his father's face.

"Son, have you not slept yet?"

"No father, I swore I would not sleep until I find her! I cannot and WILL NOT rest until she is safe in my arms again."

"Vegeta, you must rest in order to be at your absolute strongest so that you can save her! Take some time and rest in a tank. It will fully heal you. Your body is weak from lack of sleep and nourishment."

Vegeta growled at his father, he did not want to rest. The prince knew deep down his father was right.

"Yes father, you are right. Now why have you called?"

"We received a tip that Zarbon plans to take her to a planet that was close to his own. He is planning to rebel against our empire and build his own. I have sent you the location of the planet already and based by your speed, you should arrive there in three days' time if you change course immediately."

"WELL YOU HEARD MY FATHER! CHANGE COURSE NOW!"

"Son, I have sent a few war ships from our army, we do not know how many followers he has yet and want to be prepared. They will arrive about the same time as you will. Fight strong my son!"

The video feed was cut off and Vegeta's smirk had finally returned to his face. He was finally going to have his woman back in three days! He also had an idea to increase his power yet again, in his current state he would not win a fight against Kakarot, but a trip to the tanks after would boost his power tenfold!

"Kakarot, meet me in the training room"

"Yes sir"

* * *

Bulma paced back and forth in her room. She wanted to free, she was tired of being a prisoner. Just as she was lost in thought her door opened and Zarbon walked in holding yet another collar, but this one was slimmer and actually very beautiful.

"Bulma, I have been thinking a lot about what you said at dinner, come here my dear"

She slowly walked over to him and sat down on the couch beside him searching his eyes for any emotion, she saw guilt, regret, and affection.

"This is a new necklace I had my techs make, it will keep your powers suppressed without the bulky chains, I'm sorry but I can't free your binds completely love, but at least this way you will feel more free, and will not look like a captive. I made sure they designed it so that it was light, thin, and beautiful. Come closer so I may put it on and take off these chains."

She leaned in like he asked her too and he placed the collar, or necklace as her called it around her neck and locked it in place, when he was finished she leaned back and he took her legs in his lap and unlocked the binds letting her chains fall to the floor. He noticed some markings on her skin from them and began to gently massage her feet and calves relieving a lot of the pain she had from carrying the bulky chains around all day. She looked to him and saw the deep look of sorrow and remorse on his face. What was going on with him? He was a ruthless monster, why is he being so kind and gentle now?

"Thank you Zarbon, could you please take them off my wrists now?"

"Yes princess, right away. Does that feel better?"

She couldn't lie it felt amazing, no more heavy clunky chains, maybe now the other people on the ship would stop looking at her funny. He rubbed her hands and wrists as he did her feet and legs, using some of his own Ki he healed the marks on both ankles and wrists. Bulma smiled down seeing her skin was once again flawless. Maybe there was hope for him after all.

"Bulma, would you do me the honor and accompany me to dinner tonight?"

"Zarbon, I am to eat with you every night, every meal, must be spent with you"

"I'm giving you a choice, I no longer want to force you to be in my presence"

"What? Why? What's going on?"

"I've treated you like nothing more than a common prisoner for the past three months and I will not do that to you anymore. You do not deserve that"

"Um-I-uh, I will join you for dinner"

"Splendid my dear, I shall see you then, I also had servants fill your closet with new outfits, ones that I think you will find more suitable for a princess."

He leaned in and kissed her cheek lightly, then he bowed and left the room leaving a very stunned and shocked Zarbon. How did this happen? When did he become so concerned with her feelings? She was feeling mentally exhausted and went to her large plush bed to take a very much needed nap. Bulma closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"My lord Zarbon, Vegeta's ship has been detected, he will land on the planet in just three days."

"Wonderful news, thank you, I will be in my chambers for the evening, do make sure everyone is ready for war when we land."

"Yes sir"

The green skinned lord made his way down the halls of his ship to his private quarters. He had servants in there all day cleaning and setting up for his very private dinner with the blue beauty. She had never been to his chambers before, they always ate the in the spacious dining hall of the ship. Not tonight, no, he was slowly winning her over and now only had two days to do it before his war with Vegeta.

"Woman, make sure there are flowers, candles, and plenty of wine, this will be a very romantic evening"

"Yes sir, we should have it all ready for you in an hour if you would like to inform the princess so she may get ready."

"Thank you"

He once again made his way to her room, he was the only of five people to know the code to her door, he punched it in and made his way inside. He looked into her sleeping chambers and saw her sound asleep with a worried expression on her face. Zarbon stepped in closer to see her tossing and moaning. Tears began to fall from her eyes. He did not like the sight before him and stepped next to the bed lowering himself to sit beside her.

"Zarbon, no, please"

"My princess, shhh, it is okay, please calm yourself, you are safe"

He lightly shook her and as she began to awaken the tears fell harder. Before he could even think he pulled her up and into his lap and held her tight against his chest trying his best to sooth her.

"Please, let me go. I miss my husband Zarbon, please let me go."

"Let us talk more on the subject after we dine tonight. I promise you will have my full attention and will speak seriously on the matter"

Bulma looked up him realizing now that she was in his arms and he smiled down at her, a genuine smile, not his usual I'm up to something smirk.

"Okay, now if I may get up to get ready."

"Yes of course. Also, I will not be escorting you to my chambers, neither will anyone else. You are free to come on your own. The lock code to your door is 76312. My chambers are just down the hall, turn left at the fork and I am the double doors at the end of the hall. I shall see you in thirty minutes."

With that said he walked out of her room and made his way to his own. Was he really going to consider letting her go? He did not like the look in her eyes from when she had been crying. Something in him broke. Zarbon was in deep thought when there was a knock at his door. Not realizing it had been thirty minutes and it was probably Bulma. He answered and it indeed was her. She looked absolutely exquisite. Bulma wore a simple cream colored dress, with her long hair down and free, it was now down past her butt.

"You look amazing! Please do come in"

"I want to thank you for letting me make my own choice tonight, it means a lot to me that you would not treat me as such a prisoner, even though I am one."

"You're welcome, please come sit down, I have a special surprise for you."

"Oh, what's that?"

"I found in my cargo hold a few bottles of wine from Earth. I had the servants bring them here for you. Try some, it's simply delicious!"

"I was never allowed to try it before, I was too young my parents said….mmm this really is good! May I have some more please!"

"As you wish, fill her glass again please."

"Wow, thank you Zarbon, I am seeing this new person I didn't know was even there"

"I'm not all bad Bulma."

The pair laughed and talked for hours, and many bottles of wine later Bulma was feeling very drunk and just thrilled at her new found trust in the man sitting before her. He really wasn't as bad as she thought. Frieza made him do some very terrible things. He had taken home from his home planet where he was the crown prince at the young age of 9 and blew up his planet and had forced him into service with his army. Bulma started to feel sorry for him.

"No, I guess you're not. Have you thought more of my request to go home?"

"I have, and I agree. It is not right that I try and force you into something as I was. I am very sorry. I don't know what you've done to me but whatever it was has turned me soft. I shall have a pod ready for you in an hour, the sooner the better so I do not change my mind. Go and pack your things, take all the dresses I had made for you. Also before you go I'd like to give you this."

Zarbon pulled out a necklace from under his armor that was a long silver chain with a green crystal at the end surrounded by diamonds.

"It's beautiful, but why?"

"My dear we both know I will die by Vegeta's hands, this is the last thing remaining of my home planet and I'd like you to have it. Now go and pack. I will call King Vegeta and let him know you will arrive in the morning. My pods are highly advanced."

She smiled at him and leaned in kissing his cheek before running to her room. She was beyond thrilled. Finally after being apart for so long she was going to be with Vegeta again. She was going to be home and safe from any harm. No longer anyone's bait, no longer anyone's prisoner.

"King Vegeta, Zarbon is calling for you"

"Well stop standing there and get him on the line!"

"Yes sire!"

"King Vegeta, I am calling to inform you that while it was against my better judgment I am setting the princess free, she is packing in her room now and will arrive on Vegetasi in the morning. I know I will die by your son's hands but I can assure you and promise you that not a single hair was harmed on her, she was very well taken care of. If you do not believe me I can send for her right now so you may see for yourself."

"I want to see her, NOW"

Within minutes Bulma walked into the room and spotted the king.

"KING VEGETA! I'm coming home! I'm really coming home!"

"Has he harmed you in any way?"

"No sire"

"Has he forced himself on you?"

"No"

"Good, I will call my son and inform him of the good news. Just know Zarbon, he is two days away from you now. Are you prepared to die?"

"I am"

Bulma's eyes widened, she was so confused, she thought for sure Zarbon would fight back. What happened to him while she was there?

"One more thing"

"Yes King Vegeta?"

"What is around her neck?"

"Ah yes I almost forgot about that, Bulma would you come here so I can take that off"

She rushed over so happy to get her full powers back. As soon as the collar fell from her neck she could feel it all rushing through her veins again. She let out a very happy sigh and tested it out. Just as she had hoped the water was rushing, twisting and turning.

"Bulma, what is going on?"

"My king it seems my powers have come to me earlier than I thought, I'm sure Vegeta let you read the letter from my mother."

"He did. Go pack, the sooner you are off that ship the better I will feel"

The transmission was cut off and the green prince turned to face Bulma who was laughing and playing with her water gift.

"Bulma, it gives me great pleasure to see you happy again."

"Thank you Zarbon, for everything"

* * *

I know, I know Zarbon has gone soft! But you will see why later. Again sorry about the stupid late update! I will try and update again today to make up for it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any part of the DBZ world. I wish I did but I don't.**

**FYI:**

**This chapter has very mature content in it. If you are not mature enough to read it please don't. I don't need to get reported for something you were already warned about. Also next chapter is gonna be epic!**

* * *

Vegeta was floating in the tank under the sedation of the sleeping gas. He had been beaten to near death on purpose to raise his power level. Kakarot sat in the med bay watching the floating prince. He actually looked peaceful for once. Just when Kakarot's nerve began to settle a soldier burst into the room.

"Kakarot! You must come with me at once! Hurry!"

"What's going on?"

"No time just follow me!"

Kakarot walked into the massive control room to see King Vegeta's face on the screen smiling.

"Sire what's going on?"

"The Princess will arrive on our planet in the morning. I don't know what she did, or how she did it but somehow she had managed to get Zarbon to willingly let her go. He is also prepared to die as well. Inform my son as soon as he awakens so that he may kill that bastard and get back here as soon as possible. I saw her for myself and can honestly say she is indeed in good health and was very well taken care of."

"That's wonderful news! Thank you! I will let him know shortly!"

"Thank you Kakarot."

* * *

Bulma was almost finished packing the beautiful dresses when Zarbon came into her room, this time he seemed upset and very drunk. She looked up to his eyes and noticed the tears in them.

"Bulma, I will have a servant finish packing for you and load everything you need onto your ship. Please join me for one last drink and talk before you go, and before I am dead."

"Yes, of course, come on"

She took his hand and walked with him to his own rooms. Once inside she sat on the couch with a glass of wine in her own hand while he sat next to her with his own. He was just staring into her eyes, she could feel the pain and heartache coming off of him. Smiling at him the princess remembered her own time with her husband and the pain and sorrow she felt the night she was kidnapped. The next thing she knew he was laying in her lap sobbing. Bulma was more than shocked as she looked down at the supposed might warrior now sobbing.

"Zarbon, what's the matter?"

"I-I don't know, when I look into your eyes I can't help but feel all the pain you feel. It's like I can see it all through your eyes."

"I'm sorry my lord, I never wanted to do that"

"Did-did you just call me my lord?"

"I suppose I did yes."

Slowly he sat up and placed a hand on her face. He looked deep into her eyes and this time she felt something, she could feel everything he was. Not noticing that he had leaned in closer to her face she reached up and touched his own face. That's when she saw it, she saw his death, she saw Vegeta break his bones one by one, she saw him spit in face, and then she saw him rip out Zarbons heart and crush it with his bare hands and then everything went black. Silent tears were streaming down her face and Zarbon was wiping them away and then he took advantage of her state of shock and pressed his lips gently to hers and pulled her body to his. She tried to pull away but he was much stronger than her. Then she heard it.

"_At least I will get one kiss before I die. One kiss from the woman that stole my heart."_

Her eyes widened again and she gasped giving his access to her mouth. She heard it again.

"_I'm a fool for letting her go, a fool. I need her, I cannot live and will not live without her. I want her."_

Now afraid of what was going to happen next Bulma managed to push him away and slap him.

"I apologize for forcing myself on you like that, but I had to know what it was like. Here have another glass of wine."

Pouring her another glass with his back turned to her Zarbon slipped a sedative into her glass. He was having second thoughts about doing it but it was too late now. She will be passed out in minutes.

"Thanks, and I will let it slide this time…mmm this wine is different from the last, I like this one better."

"Oh good, I had them load the rest of the bottles on your ship so you can take them home, since after tonight I will have no need for them."

"I feel terrible…..yawn….that you have to die….yawn….but you did this to yourself. Man I am tired!"

"Here princess let me help you to my bed and you may rest until the ship is ready for you."

Picking her up with little effort Zarbon walked into the sleeping chambers of him room with Bulma's arms around his neck as she slowly drifted to sleep. He lay her down on the bed and smiled. Taking off his shoes and armor he climbed into bed pulling her under the blankets. Bulma was asleep on her back with her long hair all around her, Zarbon propped himself up on his elbow and watched her sleep. Slowly he leaned down and kissed her soft plump lips. She tasted so sweet, he made his way to her neck and began to gently kiss and nip at her, not realizing it was Zarbon or what was going on Bulma let out a moan of pleasure in her sedated slumber. This took him over the edge and took her gown off revealing she wore nothing but lace panties under, now on top of her, he kissed all over her body making his way to her perky nipples. Taking one in his mouth and sucking while the other in his rough hand he began to tease both pink nubs. Again her body was reacting to him and she moaned again arching her body up to his. He kissed and licked his way down her stomach to her hot wet core. Growling he began to kiss her and suck over her panties. More moans began to escape from her mouth. Zarbon climbed back on top and rubbed his erection against her yearning center. He needed her, she needed him, he didn't care that it was Vegeta she was no doubt dreaming that was doing this to her. He was rocking his hips up and down as his hands roamed her body and his mouth devoured her ample breasts. His hand slid under panties and began to trace slow small circles around her wet opening with two fingers. When she let out another moan and her hips bucked forward he stuck the two fingers inside her and slowly pumped in and out. He loved how wet she was getting. Her slick folds were more than ready to take in his length, without a second thought he took off his pants and slowly slid into her. A deep moan came from his throat as he moved in and out of the sexy goddess asleep below him. Her breathing increased and her moans were getting louder. Zarbon was in pure bliss as he pumped in and out of her. He knew he would die but had to at least would have her once before that. And this technically was not forcing himself on her since she was moaning and her body reacted to his every touch. He wanted this to last forever. He leaned down and began to kiss her neck as he felt her walls clutching around his shaft. Her release was coming and he knew his would soon follow. As soon as he felt his was coming he pulled out of her and rushed to the bathroom. The last thing he needed was to possibly get her pregnant and then even after he was dead she would hate him forever. He made sure to be very gently with her.

* * *

After running her a warm bath and cleaning her up she was dressed and placed back in his bed. Taking a needle from his nightstand he injected her with something that was going help her awake.

"Good morning princess. Sleep well?"

"How long was I was out for?"

"Just an hour my dear, come now your ship should be ready."

"I can't wait to get home. I've missed it so much!"

"I know. I shall miss you Bulma, please try not to forget about me after I'm gone."

"Zarbon, while I will never forgive you for keeping me captive here and on Frieza's ship, I am grateful for all the kindness you have shown to me lately. I will not forget that."

Bulma climbed into her ship ready to be home! In just a few hours she would be back in her palace, with her new parents, her guards, her family. She loved them all very much. She also had to tell the King of her new found powers.

"Vegeta, I have great news!"

"What now fool? I just got out of the tank and need to train."

"No you don't, Bulma is on her way home right now. Zarbon let her go. And he's surrendered and ready to die by your hand."

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah, seriously call your father!"

The Saiyan prince dressed and raced to the control room, he barked the command to call his father and within seconds the screen blinked to life.

"Father, what is this I hear that Zarbon has let her go?"

"It's true. Her ship is due to land here in a few hours. I was sleeping soundly son could Kakarot not fill you in for me?"

"Shut it old man, I couldn't care less if you were sleeping, I need answers and I need them now!"

"Well I don't have any just that she's been released, has been unharmed, well fed, and kept healthy. I spoke with her myself and know she is okay."

"I want to see for myself! How did you speak with her?"

"Zarbon called, and I'm sure she is already on her way here by now."

Vegeta let out a dangerous growl and slammed his fists on the table. He needed to see for himself that she was fine. It was almost as if she heard him calling out to her when the screen beeped alerting them to a new transmission being sent. Vegeta answered to see his beautiful mate smiling at him.

"Vegeta! Oh my wonderful prince Vegeta! I'm coming home baby!"

"Woman, are you alright?"

"Yes I'm great! I'm free!"

"He is going to die. A very slow and painful death! I will NOT let this happened again! I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS! I AM THE STRONGEST WARRIOR IN THE UNIVERSE AND WILL NOT TOLERATE ANYONE TAKING WHAT IS MINE AGAIN!"

His Ki flickered and his hair turned golden and his eyes teal. She just watched with tears in her eyes. He claimed her as his, but as his wife, as his property. He swore he would never do that to her.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU VEGETA! I AM NO ONES PROPERTY! I AM YOUR MATE, YOUR WIFE, YOUR PRINCESS, BUT I AM NOT AND NEVER WILL LET YOU TREAT ME AS IF I AM ANYTHING OTHER THAN YOUR EQUAL!"

"Now is not the time to discuss this woman. I am almost on my way to dispose the universe of the scum that is Zarbon."

"Whatever you say Vegeta, but just know that I am turning this ship around and meeting you on the planet."

"No your not!"

"Yes I am, and I'm a genius and so I know how to do it. Now I will see you very soon my Prince."

She ended the call and he again slammed his fists onto the table, this time it broke. That woman was going to have to learn that her place as the princess and future queen is to be by his side, and not in front of him. He would just have to teach her a lesson once they arrived home.

* * *

Please don't hate me for the Zarbon scene! I promise you I have nasty plans for him in the next chapter. Seriously please don't hate me!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything DBZ related just my stories.**

**Big thanks to rychefan for the awesome reviews! My creative juices have been flowing so I'm not gonna stop until I get writers block lol. This is where Vegeta gets to kick some serious ass! What's gonna happen when he finds out that Zarbon violated his mate? We shall see!**

* * *

Vegeta's ship arrived on the planet not long after Bulma's. She was standing outside of Zarbon's palace waiting for her mate. He stormed up to her with his arms crossed over his chest and scowl on his face. She knew he wasn't happy that she was there but she didn't care. What she did not expect was for him to stop dead in his tracks and give her a look of absolute disgust. He began to growl low and menacing like she's never heard before. That was worrying her. She knew he was going to pissed but to look at her as if she were trash.

"Vegeta, I'm sorry I came back, but you don't have to treat me as if I am nothing to you!"

"Oh I don't?"

"NO! I'm your mate, your princess."

She began to walk to him and he put his hand up and tuned his head away from her. He looked like he was going to be sick.

"Do not even take another step closer to me you whore!"

"WHAT?! Vegeta! Why would you say that? I'm not a whore!"

"Then you want to explain to me why I smell that green bastard all over you?"

"You what? Vegeta I swear to you I have only been with you!"

"You're lying to me!"

Bulma was able to get just a little closer and with hot tears falling from her eyes she feel to her knees in submission to him to prove that she was indeed telling him the truth. Her eyes locked with his pleadingly. That's when it hit him. He saw the look in her eyes, he saw that she was indeed telling him the truth. This made his blood boil. He picked her up and flew at top speed to where Zarbon's energy signal was. Vegeta burst through the doors with Bulma in his arms and was already a Super Saiyan.

"Bulma, what are you doing here?"

"SHUT UP ZARBON! You do not get to talk until I say! You have kidnapped my mate not once but twice! You know the penalty for taking what belongs to another man! Especially the prince of all Saiyans! But you-you disgusting, slimy bastard! You VIOLATED my woman! You RAPED her!"

"HE WHAT!"

"Bulma, please let me explain!"

Zarbon began to walk to her with his arms open to her, she was furious! She had never been with another man and never planned on it! When she fell asleep he raped her! He took advantage of her! She should have known something was up when he was being so trusting! She used her water powers to wrap around his body tightly. He tried to get away and couldn't move. Vegeta turned to his mate prepared to start torturing Zarbon when she gave him a look that said it all. He knew she wanted her own revenge. He stepped back and let her handle the situation….for now.

"You sick son of a bitch! That's why you set me free! You wormed your way into my trust so that you could rape me, in my fucking sleep! You are repulsive! I cannot wait to watch Vegeta break every bone in your body and make you suffer a horrible and painful death!"

She then used the water ropes to tighten with everything she had. He screamed out in pain as his ribs began to crack. She smiled wickedly as his pain. Now she wanted to take it a step further. Slowly she walked to him and placed her hand on his face. He felt not only his pain, but now he was feeling hers and it was excruciating. She laughed and walked to her prince. She gave him a nod that said it was his turn. He was so proud to see the power she had.

"Vegeta, will you be a dear and kill him for me."

"It would be my greatest pleasure. Would you like to watch?"

"Oh yes. I want to watch that bastard take his last breath. I want to watch the life leave his eyes."

"Woman, you are remarkable!"

"Thank you my prince! Now I'm ready to watch a show."

"As you wish, you can let him down now."

The water goddess waved her hand and let his body hit the ground hard. She smirked at the sound he made when he saw a Super Saiyan Vegeta in all his glory walking ever so slowly to him. This was going to be good and she would love watching every minute of it.

"Please, Vegeta just end me."

"HA ha ha ha, oh you fool, I do not take mercy on anyone, and especially not with you. You will pay for what you did painfully slow."

Vegeta took his boot and pressed down with only a little bit of his weight on the former soldiers arm. He pressed down a little harder listening to it crack and snap and the cries of a man in pain. It was music to his ears so he decided it would be fun to do it to the other arm too, then his legs, but the best part was that he was going to let his mate cut off the coward's dick. When he was finished he'd burn the body take Bulma in his arms and show her how much she means to him. He glanced over to see her smiling brightly at him. She was proud to be his mate and he knew it.

"Woman, would you like to help me break his bones?"

"Oh no my love, you're doing a wonderful job. I just want to watch."

"If that's what you want, I do however have plans for you later. Before I kill him there is something I want you to do."

Vegeta grabbed hold of Zarbon's legs and squeezed them together, again his screams echoed off the walls and Vegeta was laughing. He really enjoyed inflicting pain on him. Next stop would be his fingers, than his toes. Oh this was going to be fun. One by one he started his assault.

"How does it feel Hm?"

"PLEASE…..AHHHHH…..Please, please just kill me!"

"Oh no, that's just too easy. You have fucked with the wrong one this time."

After breaking every bone Vegeta glanced to Bulma and motioned for her to come to him. She obeyed and stood next to the prince looking down at a battered and broken Zarbon. His body was contorted from the broken bones, his face badly bruised from the punches, and blood was coming from his broken nose. She thought for sure she would get sick but shockingly the sight before her didn't bother her much.

"Yes Vegeta?"

"I want you to cut off his dick."

"What? You can't be serious!"

"Oh I'm dead serious woman."

"But I can't, I don't have the use of ki like you do."

"No but you can manipulate water can you not?"

"Well yes, but I-I don't think I can do that."

"Think of what he did to you. Think of how he put it inside of you without you ever knowing. Think about how I almost killed you both because of him."

Her temper was rising, her mind turned to nothing but how badly she wanted to hurt that pig for what he did to her. Not noticing it but she did form a sharp water blade and Vegeta ripped off Zarbon's pants with his ki. She let out a scream and cut right down, completely taking off his precious member. Blood was everywhere, this time she did feel sick and had to turn away. Zarbon was screaming and crying in pain. Bulma couldn't take it anymore. She turned to Vegeta and placed her hand on his chest with tear filled eyes.

"_Please Vegeta, end this now. I want to go home."_

The prince looked at her amazed. How did she just do that? He figured he would ask her later and went to finishing off the limp body at his feet. Reaching down Vegeta pulled out the green bastards heart and crushed it. He looked to Bulma and saw the look in her eyes. He immediately sent a blast to the body that disintegrated it leaving nothing behind but ashes.

"Thank you Vegeta"

"Come here"

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry I failed you. I'm sorry that I let that vile creature touch you and violate you."

"Can we please just go home."

Without saying a word he lifted the shaking women to his chest and flew back to meet his men at the ship. They all waited outside and cheered when they saw their prince approaching with their princess. It was a happy day for the Saiyan race.

"Men, it's time to go home and celebrate the safe return of your future queen. We shall have a banquet to thank you for all of your long hours spent searching and fighting to get her back."

"Vegeta, may I?"

"Hn"

"I want to personally thank you all. I am grateful to have such loyal subjects, I am also honored and proud to one day be your queen. I hope to be a strong leader that you will all respect and care for as I do all of you."

She bowed her head and walked into the ship heading to hers and Vegeta's chambers. Lucky for her she designed the ship and knew the layout. Walking into the door she stripped of her clothes and started the fireplace. Bulma threw all of it into the raging fire. She grabbed Vegeta's robe and wrapped it around her body inhaling his sent deeply.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh Vegeta, I didn't hear you come in. I'm burning those clothes. I don't want anything to remind me of what happened. Vegeta, I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I wasn't strong enough to fight back. I'm so sorry I let that happen."

"Don't you dare apologize to me for what he did to you! Bulma look at me! Woman I said look at me!"

Vegeta grabbed her arm and gently pulled her close to him. He lifted her chin and looked her in those beautiful blue eyes. Instead of wearing his trademark smirk, the prince smiled a wide genuine smile at his princess. He was more than thrilled she was finally in his arms, and safe. Vegeta leaned down and kissed her lips gently.

"Bulma I am so happy that you are with me again"

"Aww has my big strong Saiyan prince gone soft?"

"Shut up and kiss me woman!"

* * *

I do hope that made up for what Zarbon did! I'm tired and off to bed but I hope you all like the story so far!


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry about the long wait again, I've had a serious case of writers block! Still not really happy with this chapter but I wanted to give you guys something.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN IT. **

Vegeta kissed his wife deeply. It had been so long since he was able to have her in his arms again. He smelled her salty tears and pulled away from her. The glow from the fire place was dancing across her porcelain skin.

"What's the matter?"

"I just can't stop thinking about what he did to me Vegeta, it sickens me to my core. Every time I close my eyes I just keep seeing his face smiling at me, I just want it to stop!"

Bulma was now shaking in Vegeta's arms and she didn't realize that she had reached up to place her hands on his chest. The moment that happened Vegeta saw and felt everything, he had no idea how she was doing this or if she even knew it. He saw flashes of Zarbon smiling at her and giving her gifts, and he could feel the confusion, the heartache, and the suffering. She sank to her knees and curled into a ball at his feet sobbing. The mighty prince had never felt so helpless, he stood there in shock while his beautiful princess was in a ball at his feet.

"Bulma" for the first time in a long time he said her name softly and full of concern. He too fell to his knees and placed a hand on her back, she flinched away from him and began to cry harder. He had to fix this, he had to. Vegeta would NOT let that lizard win this after he was already dead!

"I swear to you that I will find a way to fix this! I will make the pain and visions go away."

With that he stood and walked to their plush red velvet couch and grabbed a fur throw blanket placing it over her prone body. He knew if he tried to lift her from the floor it would make matters worse. Bulma had fallen into her visions and was not in their bedroom, she wasn't lying of the cool marble floor with gold flecks sparking from the fire place, no she was instead in her own mind punishing herself. Prince Vegeta left their room closing the massive double door gently, he needed to find Kakarot's father and fast. Swiftly he made his way through the dark halls of the massive ship, he felt Bardock in the control room and quickly changed his course. Within a matter of seconds he was kicking the door in, no one in the room was surprised they felt his immense power coming.

"Your majesty, how may we help you at this hour?"

"Bardock, we need to speak…..in private"

Not a single soldier hesitated when they heard how serious their prince was, they all left quickly and silently.

"Sire, what can I do for you?"

"I need you to find me a witch, or a sorceress."

"May I ask why?"

"The woman has been….permanently scarred you could say. He new found powers have turned out to be more harmful to her. She can communicate through thoughts, feel what others feel and one touch she can make you see and feel everything she is. I've never seen anything like this. With her race gone we need to find someone to help her, she needs all memory of being held captive by Zarbon and Frieza to be gone, at least just the memory of finding out she was raped. She flinched at my touch Bardock, she is curled in a ball on the floor sobbing uncontrollably as we speak."

The entire speech was made as he was pacing and running his hands through his thick mane completely exasperated. Bardock had never seen his prince in such a state. He knew that something had to be done in order to save the future queen and help his prince get his sanity back. The scientist had heard stories when he was younger of a woman called Baba that could help in such situations. He knew he would have to somehow track her down.

"Sire, I've heard stories of a woman called Baba that is said to be hundreds of years old and has powers beyond anyone else, she is said to reside on a planet that is located on the outskirts of the western quadrant. I can send a search team for you right away."

"Yes, get it done, I want her brought back to Vegetasi as soon as possible. Find out everything you can about her and her mystical powers."

"Right away sire. Would you like for us to sedate the princess, it could help against the visions."

Vegeta let out a deep sigh and ran his hands down his face and locked eyes with the older man giving him a nod in agreement. He did not like the idea of keeping his princess sedated but if it would help her he had to do it.

"Just be sure you are swift, she is in a volatile state right now and I'm not sure what she could do. I will be in the room when your men do it."

"As you wish sire"

A group of four men including Vegeta followed to his and the princess's chambers. When the opened the door they were greeted with a most unexpected sight. The room was in pieces, their four post bed now in splinters and thrown all over the room, the velvet couch was ripped to shreds and stuffing covered the floors like snow, broken glass was strewn throughout the once spotless room. They skimmed across the room to find the princess in the closet screaming and tearing dresses apart. Vegeta raised a hand to the men that made a move to go get her and he slowly walked to their walk in closet. There was strips of fabric clinging to his clothes, the shelves, the floor and even in his mates hair.

"Bulma, what are you doing?"

When she turned her head to face him he was taken back by what he saw, she had small cuts across her face, chest and arms, her eyes were no longer their sapphire blue but now were almost black they had turned such a dark blue. She was panting and her hair was sticking to her face and neck from the sweat.

"Get out"

"Not a chance woman"

"I SAID GET OUT!"

The princess stood and shot Vegeta in the chest with a blast, it did little to hurt him, switching to his trademark smirk the prince got into a fighting stance.

"You want to throw blows woman? Bring it on, I will not go easy on you"

Bulma let out a growl that he could be proud of and charged at him, she was giving it her all punching, kicking, throwing blasts, all she kept seeing was Zarbon. Vegeta was easily blocking each hit smirking while his men looked on with shocked faces. One took a step forward but was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder.

"No one will get in the middle of this, our prince knows what he is doing."

After what seemed like hours the princess collapsed to the floor from the exhaustion. She was out cold. Vegeta lifted her into his arms and walked her to the med bay with Bardock, he turned to look over his shoulder to the others.

"Have someone clean this mess"

"Yes sire"

"Bardock, she will not have scars from the cuts will she?"

"I don't believe so no, they are not deep and are clean cuts. Sire why did you let her go out of control?"

"She needed it, you didn't see her face. The look in her eyes screamed violence. She needed that."

"I see, well sedating her now will be much easier."

"Hn"

Vegeta looked down to his sleeping beauty and frowned. He just wanted things to go back to the way they were. He was determined to make things right. When they reached the medical wing he walked into the private wing that was set aside for them. He placed her gently on the bed and kissed her forehead. She began to stir and slightly opened her eyes.

"Vegeta, where am I?"

"In the medical wing, you will be fine, just relax and sleep."

"But, what happened? Why am I here? Why are we on the ship? I don't understand I thought we were home getting ready for our coronation?"

The prince looked to Bardock with worried eyes. His elder did the same in return. Neither had any idea what was going on.

"Woman just sleep"

He gave the nod to Bardock signaling to give her the shot. Before she could even realize what was happening she was falling into a deep slumber.

"Bardock, what could have happened?"

"All that I can think of is that possibly her own mind is blocking everything out. The mind is a very confusing thing sire. I still think we should seek out Baba."

"Yes, get to it. I'm going to train for a while. See that no one disturbs me!"

With that the prince powered up to super Saiyan and left the room. Bardock glanced over to the princess who was not sleeping peacefully and headed to the closet to get some cream to dress her wounds. He hoped his team could track down Baba and save the young woman.

**What do you think of that? Again sorry about the late update! Hope you liked it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN IT!**

**Vegeta is going to be OCC as this is an AU but for the most part I've tried to keep him as is, because that is why we all love him right? ;)**

* * *

Vegeta spent the better part of the trip home in his training room trying to keep his mind off of his sedated mate. It's been weeks since he had even gone to see her. He just couldn't stand looking at a woman that was just lying there, not talking, not moving. She just seemed dead to him and he hated it. The beeping of the computer pulled the dark prince from his thoughts.

"Simulation returning to normal"

"But I didn't turn it off"

"I did"

"Bardock, what is the meaning of this!"

"Sire, we have found Baba, my team has given her your message and she agrees to meet us back on Vegetasi. She will be there shortly after we arrive."

"Hn."

"Vegeta, if I may be so bold, perhaps you should go see Bulma, her brain activity was much higher when you went to see her."

Without thinking Vegeta had the Kakarot look alike pinned to the wall by his throat, a low growl left Vegeta's chest as a warning. Bardock never flinched once, he knew his prince was hurting, weather he would admit it or not.

"I will do as I please and no one will tell me otherwise! I will visit my mate when I see fit, now do something useful and get in touch with the palace and have a room for Baba prepared."

"Yes sire"

Vegeta let Bardock go and noticed he didn't seem afraid or intimidated in the slightest, it seems he must know the prince better than he thought. Now he was beginning to see why he trusted Bardock more than anyone else. The flame haired prince walked to his once shared room and opened the doors. It used to be elaborately decorated with paintings on the wall, pictures on shelves, expensive furniture and furs. Now it was nothing more than a bed and dresser. Without his woman to share his quarters he saw no need for anything but the basics. Vegeta let out a deep sigh and headed to take a shower. He knew he needed to go see her. It had been plaguing his mind for days, he could sense her need for him and he figured it was her powers and their new connection. His shower lasted longer than he wanted it too but his muscles were screaming and the hot water beating against them was just what he needed, after he dried and dressed he made his way to their private medical wing. He needed to contact his father after this and explain Bulma's condition and why he did not want a welcoming party when they landed. The white doors opened for him and he slapped in the face with the smell of cleaner and sanitizer. He despised that smell. The walls, floors, ceilings and cabinets were all white, which added to the bright white lighting it was seriously hurting his eyes. Vegeta made a mental note to have the walls painted and lighting changed as soon as possible. Once he reached Bulma's room he slowly pushed open the door and he sent filled his nose making him smirk.

"I've missed that woman."

Vegeta sat down next to her on the bed and began to relax now that he was lying beside her.

"Bulma, I promise you that I will fix this. I will find a way to make sure that nothing and no one will ever hurt you again. Bardock found a witch, one with incredible powers. She is arriving on planet not long after us. Bulma, I am so sorry that we have to keep you in this slumber, I would much rather have that feisty spirit of yours yelling at me than this any day. This witch Baba, she will make you better, or I will kill her."

The saddened prince continued his one way conversation and slowly sleep began to claim his eyes. There was something very comforting about being next to his mate again.

* * *

"Bardock what's going on? Why did you wake me?"

"My King we have a problem here on the ship, I assumed Prince Vegeta would have contacted you by now."

"What is it? What's going on?"

"Sire Bulma's powers have been awakened, they are far too strong for her to control, I have a witch Baba coming to help….."

"What else? I can see it in your eyes old friend"

"Vegeta, she-well while she was being held by Zarbon, he drugged her, and then while she was sleeping he raped her, your son almost killed them both thinking she allowed it. Once we got her back on the ship she completely lost control and destroyed the bedroom, her closet, her clothes, and fought your son. I have now in a medically induced coma until we can have the witch help us. Vegeta want a room prepared for her, and also does not want a welcoming party when we arrive, he doesn't want them to see the princess in such a state."

"He is?"

"Yes, Bulma and Vegeta took care of him together. Frieza is gone too. We should arrive in sixteen hours, I'm trying to be sure that is is dark when we land and late enough most will be sleeping."

"Good. I'll see to it that no one will know of the arrival, and I will personally be the one to escort you to the medical wing. I do not want anyone to see her condition."

"Agreed sire, I need to go check her brain activity. I will see you soon."

"Indeed old friend."

Bardock ended communications with the King and headed to where Bulma was being kept. He walked in to find his princess…..and prince sound asleep. Quietly as possible he checked her monitors and saw that all of her vitals were perfect. Smirking to himself he left the room.

* * *

Vegeta awoke with a start, he searched the room reaching his senses out and found nothing. Calming his breathing he looked to his side and noticed Bulma's mouth was turned up into a small smile. The first time she has moved since she's been in the coma. He smiled, leaning down Vegeta kissed her head and went off to find Bardock.

"Bardock, I assume you've reached my father?"

"Yes, he has been informed on everything, we will be landing in just 2 hours. He has made sure no one will be there waiting and he will personally escort us to drop Bulma off."

"Good, I'm going to get some food, make sure the men are ready to land and are briefed of the current situation. I want not a word getting out about Bulma."

"Yes sire."

* * *

**I know this chapter was short but it's just kind of some filler. Still not sure where I want this story to go yet lol I'm pretty much winging each chapter I write, although that has been the way I write all of my stories. Reviews, questions, comments, and helpful criticism is always welcome! I'm rather enjoying this story! Might be my favorite one so far…hmmmm maybe….**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN IT!**

****I seriously cannot apologize enough for the delay on the update! I will let you know that my updates might be a little longer, I'm moving the middle of September and well things are going to be crazy around my house! I will try my best to update as quick as possible!**

The last chapter left Vegeta and Bulma just hours away from the palace. She is in a medical induced coma until they can figure out her powers. Baba will make an appearance in this chapter.

Vegeta sat in the large control room tapping his fingers against the arm of his plush chair. He couldn't help but think about his mate and wonder if the witch would be able to help her. The computers were beeping and screens coming to life to notify the crew of the impending landing in just minutes.

"Sire, we will be landing in just a few minutes, would you like to get Bulma and carry her or would you like for me to do it?"

"She is my mate, no one is to touch her but me. I will be taking her to our quarters, no one and I mean no one will disturb us until the witch arrives!"

"Yes sir"

The prince got up from his seat and walked down the long dim halls to where his mate was being kept. It felt as though he had been walking forever when he finally came upon the large double doors stamped with the royal crest. He entered his code and they whooshed open to reveal his princess. She was laying on the bed with a sheet draped over her. The expression on her face showed that she was in a peaceful slumber. No pain, no suffering, just peace. Vegeta watched her for a few moments before gently picking her up in his arms. She didn't wrap her arms around him, she didn't move at all. Just lay in his arms limp like a rag doll. Slowly he made his way to back to the control room. Then men in room all looked away, it seemed everyone was saddened by the loss of the princess, he was ready to hear her laugh, her yell, just to hear her voice again.

"We've landed a few minutes ago but we were waiting to leave the ship until you arrived back. Are you ready?"

"Yes"

The doors creaked open and the ramp lowered with a bang. Vegeta was happy to see that no one had been waiting for them as instructed except for his father. The warm Vegetasi air kissed his cheeks and he inhaled deeply letting it fill his lungs. The sun had set hours before and the sky was black. The men all stood behind their prince waiting for his first move, when he finally began to walk down the ramp they all dropped to one knee and placed their fist over their hearts saluting to the King.

"My son it is good to have you back, the witch Baba is due to arrive in thirty minutes, I have her room all set up and the med bay is ready for Bulma as well. I am deeply upset by this but…I also am extremely proud of you. You are going to be a great King son"

"Bulma will not be going to the med bay, I want everything she needs to be placed in our chambers. When she wakes I want her to be in a familiar place."

"Whatever you wish, follow me, I have made sure all the guards on duty believe the princess is just sleeping."

The king and his son made their way through the winding halls of the massive palace with Kakarot and Bardock in tow. They arrived to the royal wing. Vegeta glanced around the halls remembering how he and Bulma used to walk these halls together. She would ask him about the portraits that hung from the walls, and the different statues that lined the way to their room. The two burly men stationed outside the intricately decorated wooden doors bowed and opened them for their royals. They stepped inside and Vegeta's eyes widened. He had almost forgotten how beautiful the room was. The bed had large posts that were decorated with the finest fabric in white and gold. Their marble floor was black with red and gold flecks, the walls had photo's hanging on them that Bulma had picked out, she wanted something to make it look less dark and intimidating. He remembered the argument over the silly photos and smirked to himself. His fireplace had already been lit due to the chill of Vegetasi nights. A servant had folded back the sheets of the bed for him the place the princess inside. He lay her down gently and placed the covers back on her body.

"Vegeta, she's here. I have someone bringing her to your room before she goes to her own."

"Thank you father, everyone out except for Kakarot, Bardock and my father."

The four Saiyans sat upon the large sofa and chairs while they waited for Baba to arrive, the king called for a servant to bring in food and drinks for everyone. He was hoping that the more comfortable they made the witch, the more likely she would help them. The door opening pulled the king from his thoughts and all the men rose from their seats to receive the witch. Baba floated into the room on her crystal ball and instead of going to the men she went directly to Bulma's side.

"Hmmmmm"

"What is it?"

"Well Prince Vegeta, I haven't seen power like this in years. She will need to train her mind to gain control of herself. I will stay with her and train her mind but I also know this is not the only reason that you have sent for me."

"It is not, I need you to wipe her memory of the time she spent with Frieza and Zarbon"

"I see….well lucky for you that I have seen all of this already in my ball. I will do that, not for you, but for her. She is of great importance to the galaxy. I hate to admit it but you both are. You will become great leaders and do so much to save so many innocent lives and with those memories in her mind she will never be able to do the things I've seen. Once I wipe out those images you will need to awaken her. I will start working with her in the morning after I have gotten rest."

They all watched as the witch's ball began to glow and she waved her hands around Bulma chanting things they couldn't understand. Moments later she stopped and looked to Bardock.

"You are the medic correct?"

"I am"

"Well don't just stand there, get your supplies and wake her"

"Sire, this witch is trying my patience!"

"Hold your tongue Bardock! She is helping your future queen!"

Bardock nodded to the prince and left to get his supplies so that he could wake Bulma. The other three in the room were still standing over the bed until Vegeta moved to Bulma's side on the bed and took her hand in his.

"I have the shot to reverse the coma, Baba if you could _please_ step aside so I can administer the shot."

"Oh yes! So polite!"

Bardock gave the princess the shot and within minutes she began to stir and her long lashes slowly opened to show her big blue eyes. Looking around she put a very confused expression on her face.

"Vegeta, what's going on? Why is everyone here, and who is she?"

"I am Baba, a witch. I'm here to help you control your new powers. When they began to show up you had no control and passed out from the new energy in your body. I have done what I can for the now, we start training in the morning, I'm going to get some rest. Bardock would you be so kind as to show me to my room?"

Bardock let out a low growl and headed for the door with the little witch following behind him. Bulma was still trying to let all of this sink in. She was so confused and lost right now. She looked to her mate, then to the king, and then to Kakarot. They all wore the same expression, they were hiding something from her and she didn't like it.

"Vegeta, I'd like a word with you…alone"

Bulma shoot the others in the room a glare that could kill. The king and Kakarot left the room, hell they were both exhausted anyway and had no issues with being asked to leave so they could get some sleep. Bulma got out of bed and walked to her closet to get on her silk nightgown. Vegeta was still positioned on the bed and could feel the anger and confusion coming off of her in waves. He watched with predatory eyes as she undressed. Bardock was right, not a single scar was left on her porcelain skin. Bulma let her hair down and it fell down her naked back like a teal silk water fall. Vegeta was completely mesmerized by his mates beauty. The beautiful princess pulled on her nightgown and turned to face her prince. She was ready to yell when she saw the look in his eyes. It was once of yearning, want, need and most of all love. Forgetting all about yelling at him she sauntered over to the bed swaying her hips as she walked.

"Well my prince, are you ready to retire for the evening, or do you have other plans?"

"I have something in mind for you princess, now come over here and join me in bed."

"As you wish"

The flame haired prince smirked at his prize. Bulma climbed on the bed and crawled to her husband. She ran her hands along his perfectly sculpted abs and up to his chest and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. The smile on her face and sparkle in her eyes made his heart swoon. Vegeta wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her into his body and crashed his lips to hers. The kiss was deep and passionate. Each letting their hands roam over the others body. Soon clothes began to come off and get thrown all over the room. Vegeta pulled Bulma down to lay on the bed and positioned himself over her, he looked down into her eyes and didn't see fear as he did the day before, this time he saw want and love. Kissing her face he made his way to her jaw line and slowly teased her neck with light kisses and a little biting. The blue haired beauty let a moan escape her lips and arched her body to his. A tight grip went to long slender legs and trailed up to her toned thighs opening her legs so he could fit between them. Hearts were pounding faster, breathing increased and sweat beads form on their foreheads. Vegeta's calloused hand made its way from her perk breasts to her wanting core.

"Mmmmm Vegeta, I want you"

"You have me woman, and you always will"

Before she could say another word he silenced her with his lips. His fingers were teasing her entrance and she was growing hotter and wetter by the second. She almost couldn't handle it anymore when he slowly sunk two fingers inside her, pumping in and out ever so slightly. She caught on to his game quickly and let out a small growl to get her point across. She needed him, and now, inside her. Vegeta smirked down at her and replaced his fingers with his throbbing member. Rocking his hips slowly he filled her each time and then pulled out, just to fill her again. Bulma's panting turned into moaning, and she wasn't sure how much more she could take. His hands traveled all over her body and gripped her tight. They have made love before but this was different. Bulma wasn't sure why and well frankly right now she didn't care, but he wasn't fucking her, no he was pouring so many emotions into this and she loved it. They made love for what seemed like hours. Their body's moved together in heated passion and need, finally the water goddess's walls began to tighten around the prince's cock and he couldn't hold back anymore and both climaxed together. The sweaty bodies lay still now trying to catch their breath.

"Vegeta"

"Hm?"

"I love you"

"I know that woman"

"Your such an ass"

"And you are a harpy, now shut up and get some rest"

"Vegeta my dear prince let's not forget I've been asleep for who knows how long already. I'm not tired anymore."

"Well too bad because I am"

Letting out a chuckle she slowly got off the bed and headed to the bathroom to take a long hot bath, unfortunately her legs felt like jelly making it a difficult walk. Vegeta glanced over and began to laugh at her.

"Shut up you asshole! It's your fault!"

"You weren't complaining earlier"

"You got me there, I'm gonna take a bath. Get some rest."

He rolled over and closed his eyes. He would sleep peacefully tonight knowing his princess was home, and she was safe. No one can harm her here with him. They would be a fool to try. Bulma enjoyed the hot bath until his fingers and toes became wrinkled. She had decided it was time to get out so she drained the tub and put on a clean gown and her robe. Her tiny feet barely made a sound as she grabbed one of the fur throws and headed to the balcony.

"Sleep well my sweet prince"

It felt like forever since she watched the sun rise and figured it would be okay since Vegeta was sleeping just a few feet away.

_I love this place, something about sitting here is just so calming, ooooohhhh I should call for some tea! And breakfast for when my prince wakes up._

The sun had risen and hours had passed. She heard the sound of footsteps behind her and knew it was Vegeta getting on his own robe to come join her. She was right, moments later he was behind her placing a gently kiss on her head before sitting beside her at the table. Soon after the servants arrived with breakfast for the royal couple so they headed into the room and sat at their table there.

"I had a good time last night"

"Hn"

"Well I guess I better finish up so I can meet with Baba. I'll see you in a little okay"

"Do not push yourself too hard woman"

Vegeta watched her go to the closet and change into a simple floor length dress, he noticed she left her hair down and in waves. He loved it like that. Before she walked out of the room she turned to Vegeta and smiled at him. He was the luckiest man alive and no one would ever take that from him again. He'd make sure of it.

**And there you have it! I made it as long as I could to make up for the gap between updates! I hope you liked it! **


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN IT!**

Bulma walked a short distance to Baba's room. The door was already open so the blue haired beauty took this as her invite in. She walked to the center of the room and just looked around, this room was large much like her own but not near as nice. She figured it was probably due to the fact she would be Queen someday. Lost in her own thoughts she didn't see Baba come up to float next to her.

"Good morning"

"Oh-Baba, um I-uh I'm ready to begin, sorry I kind of zoned out there for a moment."

"You did indeed, we can work on that though. Well deary shall we start?"

"Yes please!"

The pink haired witch led Bulma to the private gardens of the palace that no one was allowed to go except for the royals themselves. She had hoped it would make it easier for Bulma to learn control with fewer distractions. They stopped just by the pond and Baba waved her hand for Bulma to sit.

"Now, I want you to clear your mind, take a few deep breathes and just feel"

"Feel what exactly?"

"Your power, your energy, your life Bulma. I want you to be able to close your mind off of anything else except the power flowing through you. When you think you have that mastered I want you to use that control to manipulate the waters in the pond behind you without moving or opening your eyes."

"What? Are you crazy? There is no way that I can do that!"

"You can, and you will! NOW!"

Bulma growled at the older woman but complied and sat with her eyes closed and tried to focus on herself. She inhaled deeply a few times and the sweet smell of the flowers filled her nose. She was rarely ever allowed to come here so it was nice to be here now, the sun was shining and warm upon her pale skin, the birds were singing, and the flowers were blooming beautifully. She caught her mind wandering off to all the sounds and smells around her so she quickly dismissed all of it. She sat there unmoving for what she thought had been all day until she finally felt it. Something pulling at her, focusing more now the princess could feel the tingle on every inch of her skin. She had it! Pushing her mind out more Bulma attempted to do what she was told and manipulate the pond behind her. Her eyes shot open when she heard Baba scream.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

The witch burst into laughter clapping her hands while a now annoyed Bulma crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Baba in a way that Vegeta would be proud of.

"My dear you've done it! And rather quickly I might add! Although you do have the best teacher"

"Baba stop babbling nonsense and tell me what I did! I want to know!"

"My beautiful princess you not only meditated and focused like I asked but when you were tasked with water manipulation, you didn't do just that! You made the water shape into an identical replica of Prince Vegeta himself!"

Bursting into laughter once more she tried talking between fits of joy and all Bulma could do was stare at the strange woman bouncing on her crystal ball with tears streaming down her face.

"Baba, can you please calm down, it's not that funny."

"Oh but it is! You even got the scowl correct! HA HA HA HA HA… OH TO SEE…. HA HA HA…. THE LOOK….. HA HA HA… ON HIS…. HA HA HA… FACE IF HE…. HA HA HA HA… SAW THAT… HA HA HA!"

"Okay, okay yes very entertaining for you. What is my next lesson?"

"Hmmm well the next one I feel more comfortable waiting until you've worked longer with the meditation."

"Ugh really? But I mastered it already! Please Baba! PLEASE!"

"Absolutely not Bulma, the next step is very dangerous and I need your mind at its strongest."

"Okay fine, I'm hungry are we done yet?"

"Yes we can be done for today, you were meditating for a few hours and it can be exhausting for a beginner."

The duo headed back to the palace, Baba went to the throne room while Bulma went to her bedroom. She heard footsteps behind her and chills ran down her spine. Using what Baba had taught her earlier she summoned her powers and wrapped whoever was following her.

"Geeezz Bulma why did you do this?"

"Kakarot! Why were you following me!"

"I was told to! I'm not allowed to ever let you out of my sight unless you're with Vegeta."

Bulma released Kakarot and let out a sigh. She had forgotten that she wasn't allowed to be alone.

"I'm sorry Kakarot, I forgot. Hey wait….I thought that Vegeta was going to war with Frieza?"

"He did Bulma, he killed Frieza and Zarbon. Don't you remember?"

"Um….I—I—can't remember. I remember the morning Vegeta left, then I remember waking in bed with everyone in my room. What's going on? What is Vegeta hiding from me?"

"Nothing"

"DO NOT TEST MY PATIENCE!"

"Woman, leave him be, he is following my orders"

"WHAT! YOU—YOU BASTARD! YOU FUCKING BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?"

She was shaking with rage and Vegeta felt her power rising as it did that day on the ship. With the blink of an eye he was on her, Vegeta sent a blow for the right spot on her neck that would knock her out. The princess fell to floor with the men standing over her.

"Vegeta, what are going to do? We have to tell her the truth. Especially if she remembers how to do her mind reading thingy she can do."

"You will not speak a word of this to her! She is in too fragile a state and I will not have her broken again!"

"Fine Vegeta, do what you want but I'm telling you that when she find out the truth, because we both know she will, she is never going to forgive you and then you've lost the only person you ever loved."

Before Kakarot could realize it Vegeta had him pinned to the wall with a very strong grip around his neck. Teal eyes bored into black ones and with teeth clenched the prince's words came out low and very dangerous.

"_You had better listen to me when I say to stay out of my business and follow orders that I, your prince give to you without any back talk. Do you understand me?"_

"Yes, your _highness"_

The angry prince stormed off to his room with Bulma in his arms. Kakarot was right but Vegeta just could not tell her the truth, he couldn't let her know that he failed her and she was kidnapped twice, raped, and almost died because he didn't protect her enough. Maybe that witch could cast a spell and give Bulma false memories so he wouldn't have to try and keep things hidden from her anymore. His mind was racing with all of the possible fixes to the current problem. Until he found a more permanent fix he did have a temporary solution. One he knew that she was not going to like.

* * *

Bulma woke up later with just a slight headache, she was going to make sure Vegeta got a good tongue lashing when she found him. Rising from the bed the woman headed towards her doors only to find her ankle attached to a chain that was attached to the wall next to the bed. Now she was furious, confused, hurt and felt betrayed.

"VVVVEEEEGGGEEETTTAAAA"

She knew he had heard her and would eventually have to come back to their room, and when he did she was going to be waiting for him.

_That no good piece of shit! Ugh I know that I'm a prisoner in my own palace but this really is too much! What the fuck? That fucking asshole used one of my own inventions on me! A fucking ki restraint so I can't use my powers to get out! I'm so going to kill him! How could he do this to me! He's no better than Frieza himself! I will find out what the fuck everyone is hiding from me! _

Her words had fallen on nothing but the walls of her room. Feeling defeated she went to her seat on the balcony and closed her eyes. The ki restraints couldn't stop her from working her mind. She dug deep and focused solely on finding his missing memories. She hoped and wished that if she just focused hard enough she would be able to get them back.

* * *

Vegeta was in the throne room with his father when they all heard Bulma's screech. His father stood to rush to her when Vegeta placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Son did you not hear her scream for you? After all she has been through why are you not rushing to her side?"

"That was not her scream for help, that was her scream to let me know how incredibly pissed at me she is."

"What did you do Vegeta?"

The young prince stood there silent not wanting to answer that question, he had begun to feel ashamed and telling the people in from of him would just make that worse and his pride would not allow that.

"ANSWER ME BOY! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

"Nothing, she will be fine, and no one I mean NO ONE is to go to her except the witch for her lessons"

"Vegeta, you can't punish her! She did nothing wrong! After all the hell you both went through I would think she would have every freedom in the world!"

"Not quite father, after everything that her and I have been through I will NOT let anything happen to her again, and I will NOT let anyone take her from me again!"

With that said the flame haired, now furious Saiyan stormed out of the room and slammed the doors behind him. The king was not pleased with the news at all, he was going to see the princess and make sure she was okay, the crazy look in his eyes wasn't normal.

Bulma was still in the same spot focusing and trying so hard to get anything from those missing years but she kept getting nothing, just blankness. The sound of her doors creaking open caught her attention and she immediately stood and made her way into the room with the chain scraping behind her.

"Oh my, Bulma what has he done to you?"

"Sire please, please help me, he's gone insane! I can't use my powers to break free, why would he do this to me?"

Bulma was now crying into the Kings solid chest. She just wanted answers, why were they lying to her, why was she now a true prisoner in her own palace, she could not be queen chained up in the palace like this, she was not a slave, how dare he put her in chains!

"My dear I don't know, I wish I could get you out but I can't, he used the chains we use for our prisoners, they are nearly indestructible."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!"

"Vegeta, son calm down, I came to check on her and make sure she is okay"

"I TOLD YOU OLD MAN TO STAY OUT OF IT! SHE IS NO ONE'S CONCERN ANY LONGER BUT MINE! NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY CHAMBERS BEFORE I BLAST YOU WHERE YOU STAND!"

"VEGETA! Please what the fuck is going on here? Why am I being treated like a mere bed slave? Chained to the wall no able to leave the room, now I hear you are saying that no one can even see me!"

"Woman you stay out of this! I will deal with you later"

"NO YOU WILL DEAL WITH ME NOW! Sire, could you leave us please?"

The king nodded at her and left the room. He was hoping she could get through to the stubborn prince.

"Woman you will do as I say and do not ever castrate me like that in front of my father again! I am still your Prince and you will obey me!"

"What has gotten into you? I thought you loved me and cared for me Vegeta"

"I do! That's why I'm doing this Bulma, I will not lose you again!"

"Again? Vegeta what are you talking about?"

"Nothing, let's just go to sleep"

"I don't think so pal, tell me what's going on, and unchain me damnit!"

"No"

"NO? NO? Vegeta I don't even know who you are anymore! I am not sleeping in that bed with you, I can't even look at you, your absolutely insane!"

"You will obey me! NOW, we are going to bed!"

"No I'm not"

Vegeta grabbed the chain in the wall and yanked it towards him, her little body flew towards the bed, with his speed he grabbed her waist and tossed her on the bed. She bounced a few times before she landed and shot the nastiest glare at him she could muster.

"Yes, you are woman"

"I hate you for this Vegeta, you are no better than Frieza"

With that said she rolled over to her side and her shoulders began to shake with her sobs. Vegeta's eyes shot open wide at the realization that he was treating her just as Frieza had, but how did she know? Her memories were all gone. He stood from his side of the bed and left the room without another word. How could he have done this to her.

**Dun dun dun….uh oh! What happened to Vegeta? That was a total spur of the moment change in the story, I just thought that with how possessive he can be I don't know just thought a nice little twist. **


End file.
